


Happy New X-men Drabbles

by eggosandxmen



Category: New X-Men: Academy X
Genre: All the time, F/F, jesus christ the poly girls are so gay for each other, josh and julian are besties but they fight, nORI IS THE BOSS, nori is much too aro for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: A bunch of drabbles about everyone's favorite New X-men! Yay!





	Happy New X-men Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikachunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/gifts).



> For my friend Josh!!!!! who is amazing!!!
> 
> (wips what wips???)

The apartment had only four rooms. 

One is a kitchen- used mainly by Josh, Sooraya, and Cessily- a bathroom, a living room, and one bedroom.

They managed to get three beds in, all mashed against the walls, before Julian declared that there was no way in hell that they could fit any more.

“There’s only three.” Josh says.

“Well, yeah. And?” Nori comments.

“There’s six of us.”

“So… bed sharing. Obviously.” Nori says, sprawled out on a bed.

“How the hell are we gonna decide who shares with who?”

“Well, those three lovebirds are probably gonna take one-” Nori grins, pointing at Laura, Cessily, and Sooraya, “You and Julian, and me.”

“Why are me and Julian sharing?”

“Because I’m not sharing with either of you. And I’m the boss.”

Josh mutters a few words under his breath and then looks back up. “Fine. Hey, guys, you okay with this?”

“What?” Cessily asks. 

“You and your girlfriends are sharing a bed, me and Julian are sharing another, and Nori gets her own.”

Cessily shrugs. “I mean, we share one anyway, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Laura and Sooraya both nod.

“JULIAN!” Josh yells to the other room. “ME AND YOU HAVE TO SHARE A BED!”

“WHAT?”

“CAPTAIN’S ORDERS!”

“FINE!” 

And that’s how it stays.


End file.
